


Four Unspoken Rules of Having a Boyfriend (And How Christine Broke Them All)

by TheHomestuckWhovian



Series: Christine Breaks All The Rules [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, ace aro Christine, ace bi Jeremy, no sex just discussed slightly, she doesn't know it yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomestuckWhovian/pseuds/TheHomestuckWhovian
Summary: Christine's slow realization about her relationship with Jeremy.





	Four Unspoken Rules of Having a Boyfriend (And How Christine Broke Them All)

**1) You spend all your time together and are each other's first priority**

Yeah, not going to happen.

Christine Caligula loved spending time with Jeremy, but she needed space at times and so did he.

With Jake, the only other relationship she had to compare, the time together always felt forced. She was a rebound. Chloe had made that clear and Jake's lack of commitment sealed it. They spent time together as an obligation, kissed because it was expected and never more than necessary (making out never happened thankfully), and she felt that she couldn't even talk to Jake about anything really.

With Jeremy, there was none of that. Time with him was fun. Kisses were still expected, but it was much less awkward and uncomfortable than kissing Jake had. And she and Jeremy talked about everything. She talked about theatre and Shakespeare without feeling as if she was boring him, and Jeremy rambled on about video games and stories about things he and Michael had done as kids.

But Christine never tried to vie for more time with Jeremy. They had their weekly musical nights, watching bootlegs or movies and cuddling, and they hung out at school, but Christine never expected, or even desired, additional time with Jeremy, especially alone. Michael and the others (but mostly Michael) hung out with them at school and Christine never got annoyed or made them feel like a third wheel. If Jeremy wanted to ditch musical night to go play in the arcade with Michael, she couldn't find it in herself to be jealous or stop him. She wasn't going to come between the most important relationship in Jeremy's life.

She didn't really think about it until the first time they told each other _the_ three words.

They were sitting on Christine's bed, watching _The Little Mermaid_ , when Jeremy looked at her and said, "I love you."

Those words stunned her for a moment, and she thought long and hard about those words and how they related to how she felt about Jeremy. And finally she answered, "I love you too."

Because she did. But she wondered, not for the last time, if they meant two entirely different things in the same words.

* * *

**2) You have sex**

Christine, if she was honest, was nervous.

With Jake, sex had never been an issue because _she_ wasn't the one he wanted to have sex with. Jake wasn't committed to their relationship and eventually fucked Chloe the night of Halloween.

But every time Rich teasingly asked how their sexual relationship was, or Chloe blinked in surprise when Christine admitted that they didn't even go beyond kissing and cuddling, she was reminded that eventually they'd have to have a conversation about it.

That came a month into their relationship.

"Hey, Christine?" Jeremy asked as the two hung out. Christine was lounging on his couch, her head resting on Jeremy's lap as he played with her hair. "Uh, I was thinking..."

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He took a deep breath. "We never really discussed, um, taking things further?"

Christine internally panicked. She knew sex was a big part of relationships but she didn't want to have it. The idea made her sick and she wanted nothing to do with it. But would Jeremy take her seriously? Would he be mad at her for not wanting to?

"I don't want to have sex I'm sorry!" she ended up shouting in his face in her panic.

He blinked, then said, "Ok," and went back to playing with her hair.

"...Wait, is that it?"

Jeremy shrugged, admitting, "If you don't want to have sex, that's fine. I'm not going to force you to." He continued running his hands through her hair.

"Isn't it important though? At least, that is what Rich said?"

Jeremy shrugged, admitting, "I guess it is for some people, but for me, I'm not super invested. I mean I don't mind it and I get pleasure out of sexual stuff, but I guess I'm not really interested in doing it? If you wanted to I'd be fine and shit, but you don't so whatever." He hesitated, before asking, "Does that make me a weirdo?"

Christine smiled, promising, "Not any weirder than me."

Jeremy smiled back in relief, remarking, "I guess we can be weirdos together. And if Rich of all people wants to make a comment, he can fuck off."

* * *

**3) You feel threatened when he looks at someone else the way he used to look at you**

It starts off barely perceptible, but Christine progressively saw that Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off Michael Mell.

When his best friend laughed, Jeremy stared as if in awe. Michael would smile and Christine could see the way Jeremy melted. In class, his gaze always made it back to Michael Mell.

His conversations eventually included what everyone but he could recognize as fawning over his best friend, talking about how intelligent and funny and incredible Michael was. He looked at Michael like the boy had hung the moon or invented Pac-Man.

Chloe and Brooke gave her sympathetic looks, and Jake, who she had long since forgiven, offered to smack some sense into Jeremy. Only Jenna seemed to notice how Christine really felt about this.

Christine should have been upset. She should have been angry at Jeremy or Michael.

She had been upset at Jake, but Jake had done his thing without her knowledge, and if anything she was upset that he had done so without telling her. Jeremy didn't even seem to realize how much he adored Michael.

They were watching _Tangled_ when Jeremy said, "I love you."

Christine responded, "I love you too." And it held the same meaning to her as it had the first time

But this was the first time both she and Jeremy meant it the same way.

* * *

**4) You don't let them go**

It was a long time coming, she decided. Because she loved Jeremy Heere, but not in the way people were dating did. Because Jeremy Heere cared about her and wouldn't make this decision for himself, even though he was in love with his best friend.

So on one of your musical nights, Christine began.

"I don't think we should continue dating."

Jeremy blinked, then, surprisingly, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he admitted, shrugging. "It's been a good few months, but-"

"We don't feel the way we thought we did?" Christine offered helpfully. Jeremy nodded.

Christine added, "I'm not sure if I was ever really romantically interested in anyone to be honest? You are one of my closest friends and I love you, but not in that way. And maybe you loved me like that at one point, but you don't anymore and I don't think dating is a good idea. Too many expectations from other people about what we are supposed to do when neither of us are interested, you know? I think we'd both be happier if our relationship was just platonic."

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed, smiling softly. "Just because we aren't dating doesn't mean we can't continue this though." He gestured to the TV, playing _Beauty and the Beast_.

Christine nodded. "Platonic cuddling is still okay too. Even kisses on the cheek if you are okay with that. But now you can actually talk to me about your mad gigantic feelings for Michael." She grinned as Jeremy's face flushed.

"You noticed?"

"I wasn't mad or anything," Christine said. "Like I said..I'm not really a romantic relationship person myself. I would also suggest you wait a bit before attempting anything, so he doesn't think he is just a rebound."

"I'm not attempting anything because he doesn't like me back."

Christine had a feeling these arguments would be common place in the future. So for now she just raised an eyebrow before turning back to the movie, letting Jeremy sit in his denial.

They'd explain it to their friends tomorrow, minus Jeremy's feelings for Michael. Jeremy would probably have to desperately explain it was a mutual thing before Michael threatened to kill her. Christine would still have Jeremy as a close friend but without having people expect her to be romantic. And she was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this looked a lot better in my head.
> 
> Tumblr is boopboopitydoop.tumblr.com


End file.
